Lost in the mind
by Blackness
Summary: What better way for the 'Hood' to finish off the Tracy brothers than use their oldest brother Scott against them? This has been checked by another reader so hopefully it's better and not to confusing. May I say I have adapted a few of old stories. Hope ok


Hi guys, another story from me. I have read and re-read this one ironing out as many mistakes as I can. This may be a bit confusing as it's all first person though I hope while the characters views change, it still follows through and flows like a story though small bits may overlap slightly. I just want to check out different styles of writing and see the responses. In the hope off making it a little easier on you I have not divided it up by chapters however if you would find it easier of it was, leave a review and I will do my best to alter it. The situation is a long shot, and probably quite unrealistic but humour me. My stories capture emotions more than anything else.

Scott is under the influence of the Hood and he wants to finish off the Tracy Brothers. What better way to have their trust than use the eldest to direct the others to what could be there final resting place.

Virgil's POV

Something was wrong with Scott. I looked at my brother and saw his normally clear blue eyes clouded. It was only for a few minutes and I looked away to Gordon, when I looked again at him and there saw my brother looking back at me, his eyes clear and blue once again.

"You OK Virgil?" Scott questions me

All I can do is nod my head, my stomach still in knots. Then I reply

"Yea just a little tired, no big"  
He looks at me concerned, the same concerned look I've learnt to love since I was a baby. Maybe I was imagining earlier, I've been going for 24 hours straight. The life of an artist and rescuer. I really need to cut down on the caffeine.

Somehow we have all be sent here. I think dad was hoping this was a simple exercise were we can use all our talents and use this minor scenario to work as a team. A group of 8 people are locked in this mansion, behind a safe door and are rapidly running out of air. Owing to turbulence on the way over, the thermal scanners fell off their hook as someone didn't secure them properly and broke. Brains will be happy to know when we go back and somehow I'll get partial blame. We are going in blind folded so to speak and just to make things a little more complicated, we are standing on a site of an unexploded world war 2 bomb that was discovered just this morning according to the signs surrounding it. Today is really turning out to be a great day, I think we must have annoyed the great master somehow. Maybe it was me pushing Alan in the pool for stealing my paints...or eating his piece of apple pie at lunch...or spending too much time with Tin Tin, come to think about it, I should probably be kinda to Alan. Oh well.

"Right guys, I need you split up and search the mansion..." My mind returns to the situation at hand  
The knots in my stomach tighten, something feels really wrong. We never get told to split up, in part because our biggest fear is we will never see each other again. I over hear Gordon muttering to Alan about something to do with some show called Scooby Doo and someone always gets in trouble when they split up. Better pay attention to Scott in case I miss something.

"Alan take the east side, Gordon take the west side, Virgil take the north side and I'll take the south side. Unless it's an emergency we are operating under radio silence. We meet in the centre of the structure within the hour" He says, his eyes as bright as ever relishing the challenge that he can actually join in this mission rather than just act as base instructing us.

I speak up quietly, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"What are we looking for and why do we need to maintain radio silence?" I enquire.  
"8 people are trapped, the waves from our radio's could cause minor vibrations in the air, which could cause the bomb to explode. Would you like further explanation?" He asks in a mocking tone, I'm not convinced it's his but I reply anyway

"FAB Scott" I reply normally, acting like nothing has just happened.

We set off in our separate directions. As I move away I send a message on my wrist comm to Brains. I know a little about air waves and how they can set off certain types of bombs though I'm not convinced about this one and besides I'm 100 Meters from the bomb site. You see our wrist comms have small radio's on that can link us to anyone, including the base

"Virgil...Hi...How can I help?" Brain's stammers into the comm.  
"Brains, do you know anything about our radio waves affecting surrounding unexploded bombs?"I need to verify Scott's story, I just can't trust him for some reason..

"In a small amount of scenario's...it has been noted that radio waves can make a bomb more unstable...ah...however this should not be..ah...problem in your case as no...our waves work differently and on a...ah...different frequency. Why?" He asks genuinely puzzled

"Scott's told us to maintain radio silence" I reply

"He is...uh...field commander Virgil" Brains reminds me "And he is taking the precaution no doubt to protect you and...the...ooothers"

"I know, something just feels...wrong. OK Brains, Virgil out" I sign off my wrist comm.

I headed towards the north side of the structure and felt the knots in my stomach tighten. Shaking it off as nerves. I headed towards the structure. I had my torch out, climbed in a broken window and slowly started to look down the hallway. My steps echoing in my ears, I have a feeling this hallway has not been used for years. I have this feeling something is watching me, I can't place my finger on it. I hear footsteps behind me, well I think they are behind me. I turn to face...nothing. OK I admit now, I'm starting to get scarred. I wish Scott was here, well my Scott was here anyway. I swing my torch in another room and find it empty. The last 3 rooms have had nothing, no movement and no life. I feel something behind me and turn around again, I see blue eyes...a gun...Scott?? The last name I hear myself call out as fall to the ground.

Scott's/Hood's POV

I hear a voice say excellent. I can't believe it, I've shot Virgil. IS he OK. I want to bend down and touch him, but I can't. I'm trapped, well trapped in my mind, the hood he has...

'Now I must dispose of the rest' I have re-taken control. I walk off leaving the fallen man laying there. He is dead. 1 down, 3 to go.

Alan POV

It's funny you know, I love missions, the thrill of not knowing if were going to win, what we are heading into, the fact I may get to be a hero is a thrill. Though I'm kind of scarred, its dark and lonely, my footsteps echoing in the hall. I know I am walking towards the centre of the mansion were I will meet everyone. So far I have found nobody, just empty rooms, that appear to have not been lived in for years. No safe or signs of life. Something feels out of place. As I walk to the central hallway, I see another torch, I know it's one of my brothers. We have specific beams you see, but who is it?

Virgil's POV:

He shot me! Scott just shot me!! I pull myself to my feet, looking to were he had shot me, right over the heart, I look in surprise. Why am I even alive? I then touch my chest and feel the comforting presence of my mini sketch book. As I pull it out, I see the bullet trapped in it's pages, it came so close to my heart. This is why my mother always said keep art close to your heart. I need to find Gordon and Alan.

Gordon's POV

I can't help this feeling. Something has happened, something has gone wrong. I want to call Scott, no I want to call Virgil. You see Scott's my oldest bother, I get on OK with him but it's Virgil I'm closet to. It's strange and I can't tell you why but its the way it's always been. I am walking down the hall and my footsteps are echoing along the deserted corridor. The room is empty, they all have been so far, and my feeling on unease increases. I am walking towards the centre of the mansion were I will meet my brothers. This is a strange place, there's no upstairs. It makes it easier for me. I feel someone is following me. I turn around to find nothing there but darkness. As I turn I sense a person, but before I can react, he has a hand over my mouth, and has pulled me into a dark alcove. I turn to face my assailant and meet honey brown eyes and a sign in them telling me to be quiet. I obey.

Virgil's POV

I'm scarred I head in the direction of Gordon using the small compass on my watch to pinpoint him. I move quickly, Some thing's wrong with Scott and I need to save my brother. I head down the corridor, moving with swiftness finding it deserted, no one has lived here for years, there are no footprints except which I've created. I round the corner and see a flash night, one of ours. I hide in the alcove not knowing what to do, attack in this instance seems the best form of defence. I wait and when he is near enough I put my hand around his mouth and pull him into the alcove, my fingers making a gun shape. The moment I touch him, I know who it is. I make a silent gesture with my eyes, he acknowledges me.

"Gordon, keep you voice down. Some thing's wrong with Scott, he just shot me. Don't answer, I think he is under another influence. We need to get to Alan before Scott does" I know my voice is a whisper and probably makes little sense but I trust Gordon to follow my lead and he has never let me down.

I allow him to speak

"Thank god it's you. This place is deserted. No one seems to have lived here for years. What's this about Scott shooting you?" I pull put the sketchbook that had my drawings in and show him, I hear his sudden intake of breath. I continue  
"An ideal location to finish us off, OK lets head down to the centre, see if we can beat Scott" I suggest. Gordon readily agree's and follows me. I don't know what I am walking into but I'm thankful I have my brother with me.

The Hood/Scott's POV

I see a flash light coming towards me. Good everything is going to plan. I now need to have further control of my host. I will move onto the final brother next, when he comes round, he will find his weapon has shot them. He killed his own brothers, he will end his life and I will win Jeff Tracy, Oh yes I will win. The gun is not an International rescue gun but a gun that contains bullets, to do more permanent damage. I pull the gun out and am about to shoot when, AHHH the pain, I'm losing control.

Virgil's POV:

I round the corner and see directly ahead of me, the gun pointed at Alan, I have no time for a warning, I just fire. I hit my target in the arm and thus stop him shooting Alan but I've hit Scott. It's a good thing I didn't think.

The Hood/Scott's POV:

His mind is slipping away from me, the pain so intense. I try to instruct him to pick up the gun, maybe I can get the other on to my side. I try making his voice speak, surprisingly it works the pain can't be too bad or he has endured far worse.

"Alan they are mad, they don't know what they are talking about" I see him torn between the two of us. I need to do one more thing, I cry with pain and anguish and see Alan moving towards me.

Virgil's POV

I see a hostage situation and fire a warning shot between Scott and Alan, causing Alan to pause.

"Alan please listen. Scott's not who he seems to be" I am waiting for Gordon to come through the other hall, I need him to deal with Alan.

I see 'Scott' look at me and then he pulls the ace out of his pack of cards

"How do you know Alan, that Virgil is not affected by the the villain" I saw him look at me, then Alan and Alan hesitated for a moment. He is moving closer to Scott, I then see a flash of blue and Alan has been knocked to the ground by Gordon. I see Alan stunned and I take this moment to regain control of the situation.

"Leave him alone!" I say to 'Scott'. I need to get through to him, to ground him so to speak, to prevent further damage and hurt him again.

Hood/Scott POV:

I see I now have the advantage, he won't shoot at his brother again. I have the gun still pointed at him, but wait I can feel Scott trying to fight back. I need to increase my hold, I lower the gun and that's all he needs, I see a flash of blue lunge for me and find myself pinned to the ground. I can't fight back, you see it takes me a long time to focus my energy on anything physical. I use Scott's body knowing that Scott would be able to tackle his brother. However his brother's build is bigger than the body I am in. I can see the other two, I am losing my hold but I will go out with a bang. I use al my strength and make Scott kick his brother off him. I then pin him to the ground, my hands around his throat, if I can just...wait, the eyes...no..."

Scott's/The Hood POV:

I see myself hurting Virgil. I am hurting my brother, the brother I had sworn to protect. I feel a fight inside me grow, somehow watching his pain is making me stronger. I am pushing the man's mind out of mine. Virgil then punches me in the gut, I feel the pain and know that pain is what weakens his control, I need to let Virgil give me more pain, if only I could...I manage to take over for a moment and loosen my hold on Virgil, hoping he would take the advantage. Luckily he did, he knocked me onto my back, my head hitting the ground. His hold is getting weaker. I don't know if Virgil can do it, cause enough pain to...no...In control again, I will win, This fool will rule the day he...Pain...Noooo...

Virgil's POV

I have grabbed Scott's bad arm and turned him over, a manoeuvre he actually taught me. His injured arm is pushed into his back and he is on the floor. I don't need to see his face knowing that I am causing him pain, I just hope this works. Wait, his not fighting anymore, his body has gone limp beneath me.

The Hood/Scott

I know I can do nothing, I have lost. I free my mind from his and pull myself back to my aching body just a short distance in a car.

Scott's POV

I feel burning pain, I feel...hey wait. His not in control. I go limp hoping that Virgil will get my silent message, though I'm so tired anyway. His grip on my arm loosens and I feel him getting off me. I can still see Gordon, gun raised in case I try to hurt Virgil. But the truth is, I can't even stand. I feel sick. My head is pounding and my body aches. I hear Virgil edge towards me. I know his holstered his weapon, but hasn't told Gordon yet. He comes beside me, and I feel his hands now so gentle helping me sit up. He looks me in the eyes and I see him smile, he knows it's me.

Virgil's POV

I let go of Scott. I get the hint. I am still cautious though and slightly worried. I know Gordon has the gun trained on him, part of me wants to tell him to put it down, but the cautious side wants protection, at least till I know for sure. He has stopped moving as I get off him releasing my hold. I blow caution to the wind an kneel beside him helping him to sit up, I need to see his eyes, his clear blue eyes. He looks at me and I smile, bright blue surprised eyes meet mine. I have my brother back. He hugs me, and I feel happy and safe. I know Gordon has lowered his weapon and he is trying to calm a shocked and distressed Alan

"Hey" I say to him "You had me scarred there. How you feeling?"

He looks at me, I see embarrassment, anger, sadness before it settles on pain cross across his handsome face.

"Major head ache, the guy he got away?" He asks already knowing my answer. To me his not important.

"I suspect so. Sorry we had our hands full" I help him slowly to his feet. He looks at Alan and Gordon and tries to give a small smile. I know he is feeling guilty, I know this because his my big brother, he always feels guilty. We are heading home, I tell Alan to fly TB1 home, I want Scott in my sick bay. I then smile at Gordon reassuringly as I walk past to tell him he did good. He nervously smiles before following me to the TB2. We can go home now, to relax and plan ow we may get the better of this man. However as I hand over TB2 cockpit to a surprised Gordon almost as a reward, I know the healing is yet to begin. Scott not only has the physical injury, which I have my gloved hand over to stop the bleeding while I take him to sick bay, but the emotional injury and guilt. He can't even look me in the eyes any more. I know we have our work cut out for us over the following weeks. He tried to kill his brothers. He'll won't forget that or forgive himself any time soon if ever. I wish he didn't remember it but somehow I know he will.

OK Guys I hope this was OK. Yes there may be a sequel if I get more time. If it got confusing in part's I apologise. I wanted to try and write a different style of story. Should you like it or dislike please keep your comments brief and try not to rip my creative work apart. Toodles.


End file.
